Just One Night
by Lesleyp
Summary: The Prologue was for Amanda Tapping, based on her comments re: the ship.The rest of the chapters are for Sam and Jack.SPOILERS: Atlantis The Return 1&2,AUTHOR'S WARNING: This work is heavily based on known spoilers throughout season 10. I'm bringing th
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

**JUST ONE NIGHT – by Lesleyp**

Jack re read the letter of resignation that Hank had faxed to him an hour ago. Clear, concise, to the point. He'd been surprised, not only with the content, but he had expected something like this shoulda been a little more on the rambling side.

_**Dear General Landry**_

_**Sir, effective immediately, I request that you accept the resignation of my commission and authorize my immediate discharge from the United States Air Force.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Lt. Col. Samantha Carter**_

****

'O…k,' he drawled out in his mind, using that same confused tone inwardly that he used so often audibly.

He picked up the phone and dialed the mountain. Once connected he requested Col. Carter's lab. After ten rings he was almost ready to give up, but then she answered.

"Carter," she stated.

Simple, to the point. The same voice he heard every night in his dreams. Jack closed his eyes.

"So…." he finally opened. "Whatcha doin?"

"Sir?" she was obviously surprised.

"I'm looking at a letter of resignation," he said, coming straight to the point.

"Yes sir," she should've known General Landry would have alerted him. 'Damn,' she thought.

"So, again I ask. Whatcha doin?"

"Resigning sir," she responded nonchalantly.

"Got that. Begs the question though," he hesitated briefly, "Why?"

"A lot of reasons sir."

"Oh come on Carter, throw me a bone," he was starting to sound frustrated. "How about just give me one."

"I'm tired."

She did sound tired. No wonder, she'd been at this ten years. No, longer if you counted the time she worked on the project at the Pentagon even before they got the gate working. Before he even knew of the gate. Before he had met her. He thought back to the day he met her.

Bright eyed. Bright blue eyed. Feisty. Challenged him to an arm wrestle. He wondered if anyone had ever guessed why he'd had to sit down so quickly. Yes, he had told her, he liked women. What he didn't tell her was that he really liked her. Or at least looking at her. Liked her spunk too. Not too many men could stand up to him and she had held fast. He had been surprised at how it had turned him on. But he managed to suppress it. At least for awhile. Every now and then though, it had come rearing back through his defenses.

"This is sudden," he commented out loud to her, trying to use an even tone.

"Yes sir," was all she said.

Jack could feel his frustration rising. She wasn't making this easy. When Sam gave clipped short answers, well, it just wasn't natural. Something was really wrong. He needed to be there for her. He felt it in every nerve ending.

"Do me a favor?" he asked.

"If I can."

"Hold off. Just a couple of days. I want - need - to talk to you about this. For me to understand. I'm getting old and feeble you know. My comprehension skills aren't what they used to be," he tried to joke. "I just can't right now. Have to….be somewhere. Can you do that? For me?"

"Sure. Sir. I can hold off a couple of days. I should really get my notes together for whoever takes over," Sam agreed, although he heard the hesitancy in her tone.

"Great!" he said almost too happily. "I'll let General Landry know."

Then, "Thanks Sam."

"For what?" she asked.

He couldn't answer that. So instead he said, "I'll be in touch - soon."

"Yes sir," and she hung up.

Jack wasted no time. Every fiber of his being was telling him something was terribly wrong. He didn't want to alert Sam. Didn't want her to bolt. He sensed she would do just that if she knew he was on his way. His instincts were on high alert.

The truth of it was, they, meaning the entire planet, just could not afford to lose her. Not now. Not ever. Not especially with the Ori on their way.

Sam puttered around her small house. She had too much energy and didn't know what to do with it. She started a thorough cleaning but that was finished by 20:00. Too early to go to bed, not to mention the fact that she wasn't tired. She tried to sit and watch television, but she found herself far too restless. She decided to take a hot bath, hoping the heat would relax her into a more restful state.

However, five minutes in the tub and out she got. Toweled off, put on her night shirt and began to pace the house.

He wanted to know why. How could she tell him when she didn't even know. She dreaded his call back. She used to love her job. The excitement, the adventure, the thrill. But she was losing her zeal. She could feel it ebb away after every mission. And she didn't know why. No amount of inner analysis helped. All she could come up with was a feeling of loss. So overwhelming sometimes it almost brought her to tears.

She wondered if she was still grieving her dad, but that didn't make sense. Yes, she missed him. But not enough for these blahs that were overtaking her. Then she thought maybe it wasn't loss exactly, more like missing something. But what? As hard as she could she just couldn't pin point when these feelings started, or at least when they had started to overtake her.

A few weeks ago she'd had the time of her life. Cam's two hundredth time through the gate. What a laugh. He was so - what? Juvenile sometimes. But General O'Neill had shown up and had gone along with them. Just like old times. The cake, the balloons, the party. It had been so much fun.

And then slowly, this creeping sadness. She hadn't even noticed it at first, but by this morning it was threatening to completely overwhelm her. It's not like she really wanted to leave, but there she was, handing in her resignation. She just could not explain it.

She was brought from her pacing and reverie by a loud knock on the door.

She walked slowly to the door. Normally she would have peeked out the window. It was the cautious thing to do. But this time she just unlocked and opened it.

Jack looked at her. She was pale, and thinner than the last time he'd seen her. But damn! She looked hot in that night shirt. 'Easy boy', he warned himself, 'You're here for her, not your own libido.'

Sam shook her head in confusion. 'What the hell is he doing here?'

"Hey," he said casually.

It had been along time since she'd seen him wearing civilian clothing. Tan slacks, black t-shirt, and his leather jacket slung casually over his shoulder. It hit her all of a sudden. What she had been missing. Him. A lump formed in her throat, but outwardly she gave nothing away. Hiding it came easy. She'd had lots of practice hiding her feelings for him over the years.

"Sir," was Sam's only steady greeting.

Taken aback Jack looked past her shoulder. Had he interrupted something? Looking back to her eyes his face showed his concern.

"Well," he began, "Are you going to let me in?"

Sam shook her head as though to clear it and make sure he wasn't an illusion standing there. Finally she moved out of the way and opened the door further, allowing him entry. She didn't say a word though. She didn't know what to say.

Bringing himself to his full height, almost as though he was trying to brace himself mentally, he looked at her quizzically one more time. It hadn't been the reception he had expected. He'd imagined lots of scenarios on the plane. From happy to not so much. Some had tears, some had anger. But never had he expected this kind of – what? Indifference?

Jack stepped through the entry way and waited while she closed and locked the door behind them. Without a word she turned and led the way into the kitchen, her hips swaying tantalizingly under the night shirt, her long legs striding down the hall way, and he felt the old pangs come breaking through again. He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly before following her.

Once in the kitchen Sam turned to look at him. He was worried about her, she could tell. Yet she was unable to put his mind at ease. She had become so used to this cat and mouse thing she knew they had both been feeling over the years that she'd become almost lethargic and immune to it's effects on her.

"Can I get you something?" she offered congenially. "Coffee maybe?"

"Sure, coffee sounds great," he answered, throwing his jacket onto the arm of the loveseat in the adjoining sitting room.

He then took a seat at the breakfast bar, watching her go through the motions of making coffee. Neither of them spoke during her efforts but she felt his eyes on her back the whole time.

When finally the coffee was done, she brought two cups and set them on the breakfast nook and took a seat on the stool beside him. The tension the silence had brought could have been cut with a knife. She watched as he looked down at his coffee mug, fidgeting with it. A smile crossed her lips. She knew this man so well. She knew how this awkwardness was knawing at him.

"So," she finally spoke, trying to smile. "This is a surprise."

'Yes," he exclaimed, looking up in somewhat relief. "Well, you know how much I like surprises."

He looked at her with a grin.

"No you don't," she smiled back.

"Well- no, I don't," he winced.

"But you do," he finished with an overt wave of his hand.

She answered by looking down at her hand's, being warmed as they wrapped around her own mug. Lifting it she took a sip, hoping it would warm this coldness that had been seeping into her.

Silence fell over them again. Sitting there, drinking coffee, neither knowing what to do or say.

"Do you ever think of us…" she began, only to have him jump on the offering.

"Sure I do. All the time," he said with more flourish than he should have. "Remember that time on PX whatever it was. When Daniel and you…….."

"I didn't mean the team. I meant us," she cut him off, still looking at her hands wrapped around her cup.

"I know what you meant," he said softly, more subdued.

Sam let out a self depreciating half laugh. Of course he did, he was just avoiding it again. Just like he always did. Just like they always had.

"Look- Sam," he tried to find the words.

It wasn't easy, especially for him. Usually she would've butted in by now and wave it away, but not this time. She let it hang. One way or another they had to work through this and she wasn't going to let him off easy anymore. And he knew it. And dreaded it, yet somehow, was relieved by it.

"I tried to retire. Twice," he revealed into his coffee cup. "Had the paper work done and ready to submit."

"When?" she asked looking at his profile. Now this revelation had surprised her.

"The first time was when we were being shaken up. Before I left for Washington. The second was after the Plague. Had this great scenario all set up in my head too."

"What was it?" she couldn't keep from being curious.

"I'd retire, come swooping down to the mountain. Sweep you off your feet. Well, the first scenario I was swooping to Area 51, but you get the idea. Then there's that whole off into the sunset thing" he chuckled. "But it probably would've happened more like I retire, come hesitantly to where you were and open my mouth to have something dumb like –'So, Carter…you wanna?' come out of it."

He began to laugh and looked at her. She started to laugh too, the twinkle coming slowly back into her beautiful blue eyes. Yup, that's probably what would've happened.

"Woulda been awkward, and you know me and awkward," he was still smiling.

"Yes, I do. Just like now," she smiled back.

His face became serious as he turned in his seat to face her, she did the same. He brought his hand up and gently moved her hair from where it had fallen on her forehead.

"We can't have a sunset Sam," he said. His voice had gently cracked and his soft brown eyes studied her face. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard the heartfelt pain in his voice, yet she had to ask.

"Why not?" Sadly, she knew the answer before he spoke it, she just didn't want to face it.

"I waited too long," he began.

Oh boy, this was hard. He hated talking about this feelings stuff. Hadn't done it, well, since Sara really. Even then it was like, well, like now. He was a doer, not a talker, and there was nothing that could be done about this. Not now.

"What do you mean?" she gently prodded, noticing he had turned his gaze back to his hands, now clasped between his knees. She watched as his tongue flickered over his back teeth, trying to find words that weren't easy for him. But they needed to do this.

Taking in a deep breath, he began again.

"Maybe if I had quit while you were still a Captain, or even after you made Major, it mighta been ok. I don't know. Thought about making a move after that whole Shanahan thing."

He stopped and looked up at her only briefly, then turned his attention back to his hands. It was in that instant she realized how much her engagement to Pete must've hurt him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but knew if she did he'd never finish saying what they both knew had to be said.

"But I didn't. There was too much going on for all of us, and I was afraid," he hesitated on that last word.

"You were afraid it would be a rebound thing for me. Breaking up with Pete, losing my dad, team breaking up," Sam relented and helped him with that one.

"Exactly," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"And now?" she urged.

"Even if I retire now, and we….you know," he looked up and smiled at her, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly. "Every promotion, every medal, every citation that you worked your as…so hard for, would come under question. Maybe not officially, then again maybe officially. But definitely unofficially. There'd be speculation that we had been….you know….all along. Or at least for part of it. I can't let that happen. It would eat away at me. At my soul. I care too much…for you."

He stopped and blew out a breath. "The only thing I could offer would be a secret…thing. And you're worth too much for that…to me. You deserve so much more than that. But I'm not the one who can give it to you."

His face contorted and she could tell he was struggling with emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. He had spent most of his life locking them behind walls, and now there was a crack. Her heart broke, for him as well as herself. She did not want to see this man break. Not over this, not over her.

"But I'm the one offering to leave," she tried.

He looked at her, then gave her that 'you must be joking' grimace she loved, and had sometimes hated.

"And what?" he chided, looking into her eyes. "Be a General's….wife? Might be nice for awhile. But how long before you'd get bored. Not being in the loop or privy to the action anymore? And still knowing everyone wondered if we had been……..while working together? No Sam, you'd begin to resent me. Eventually. And that. That would kill me."

She heard the truth in it and knew he was right. She'd hate being 'the General's wife.' She had worked too hard to be The Colonel.

"What if we both left," she was pulling out all the stops now, almost desperate to find a way, not wanting to believe he was completely right. That they had both left it too long.

There was that sad smile on his face again. Taking her hands in his, holding them as a life line between them, he searched for the right words to help her accept this.

"Do you remember P4X-347?" he asked.

"Ya, sure, that's where we found the Goa'uld palace with the addictive light…." She trailed, understanding coming to her. Her head tilted as she looked at him in astonishment. How did he do that? It took her hours to explain things sometimes, and he had just managed to sum up their fate in one simple question.

He watched as he saw first understanding then acceptance dawn on her. His heart pounded with aching, wanting to undo this, but knowing he couldn't.

"You're saying we've both become so much a part of this program, neither of us could leave it completely behind. Almost like an addiction. No matter how much we feel for each other. And if we tried, we'd end up….resenting each other, or worse." Sam couldn't keep the single tear from slipping down her face. He reached up to brush it away.

"And you're right," she finally admitted to him, and to herself.

His gaze shifted back to their hands, entwined in the vastness between their stools that separated them. She looked down too. They sat there for what seemed hours, but in reality had only been minutes. The silence no longer awkward. It was all they had keeping them together, and neither wanted to break free from it.

Leader that he was, he finally managed the strength to do just that and let go of her hands. Jack rose to his feet and picked up his coffee, taking a last drink.

"So….can I tell Hank you'll be withdrawing your resignation?" he asked, now the General again.

She watched him as he regained his control, his professionalism, and she mourned for them.

"Yes," she allowed. But then followed with, "On one condition."

"Anything," and he meant it. He'd give anything to keep her in the program, where he could at least check in on her from time to time. Still somehow be a part of her life, and she his.

Sam stood and faced her superior officer, noting how he had changed from first they met. Older, yet somehow even more handsome. If that was even possible. She much preferred the grey hair.

"All these years. Wondering. Waiting. Only to have it never happen. There have been so many changes. I've been so busy that I think I forgot to move on with them. The changes I mean. And sometimes it feels like everything has moved on without me. I need….closure…Jack," she told him. "I need to know, so that I can move on…with no regrets."

"Know what?" he was genuinely confused. Hadn't he just bared his soul to her?

"One night," she stated simply.

"One night?" he asked not understanding.

"One night, you and me, us. So I don't have that regret of never having loved you. So I can move on without wondering what it could've been…." Sam couldn't finish, the lump in her throat blocking any further explanation. Yet she didn't break her glistening eyes from his.

She watched the changing emotions flicker over his features as he looked at her. Not knowing what to say or do. He began to open his mouth, but nothing came out so he closed it again. He opened it again. She was sure he was going to tell her no.

But then she found herself pressed hard against him. His lips crushing against her's. She found herself being lifted and carried to her bedroom. One night, that's all they would have. All they could have.

Their bodies cooling, he shifted and propped himself up on an elbow so he could look down at her. She'd never seen such gentleness, or love, in his deep brown eyes before. It took her breath away and she pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and cried silent tears. He held her tight and soon she felt his body shake and felt the wetness of his tears on her own neck. They were joined in a shared sadness, yet both felt the harsh weight of their years of denial slipping from them. Releasing them.

He shifted again, and brought her head to rest on his chest. Softly he stroked the back of her hair until he heard her breathing change. She was asleep.

For Jack though sleep did not come. He lay in the dark, savoring every moment for hours. The feel of her against him, her breath softly on his skin. This would have to last him the rest of his life. He wasn't going to waste it with sleep.

Sometime during the night Sam shifted in her sleep and rolled away from him, curling up on her other side. Jack looked at the clock and saw that it was 04:00. He reached out and gently touched her hair one last time before quietly climbing from the bed. It was time to go.

Gathering his clothes he took them and dressed in the hallway, not wanting to wake her. He then quietly made his way to the door, opened it, and hesitated only briefly to take one look back. Then silently he left and closed the door behind him. He walked, without turning again, to his borrowed jeep from Peterson. Climbing in, he started the engine and drove away. He didn't dare hesitate again or he'd be lost.

Sam woke when she heard the click of her front door closing, and she knew. Without turning to check, she knew. He was gone. It was over. She had no regrets. Reaching to take the pillow his head had rested on only moments earlier, she brought it against her in a hug and fell contently back to sleep.

07:30 found Lt. Colonel Carter at General Landry's door, feeling somewhat embarrassed. She peeked in to see his head buried in files. Sam knocked on the door.

Upon seeing her the General broke into a wide smile. "Colonel, come in, come in," he waved.

"Morning sir. I was hoping to speak to you about my resignation," Sam started awkwardly.

"Already shredded and forgotten about Colonel," he offered. There was something in his face that Sam couldn't read.

"Sir?"

"Jack…uh…General O'Neill was here this morning. He told me you two had spoken and, well, he said that you had agreed to…." Landry stopped, looking hopefully at her.

Hank knew that Sam had no idea how far back Jack and he went. Or how close they were. Maybe it was best that she didn't, or maybe not. He couldn't decide.

"Yes sir," Sam was a little taken aback. He came here? Hadn't he believed she'd withdraw?

"Is he still here, sir?" is what she asked out loud.

"No, he's gone. To Atlantis," Landry revealed, watching the Colonel's expression closely. He was relieved at the smile he saw tugging the corners of her mouth. It seems they had both found a way to move on after all, he thought to himself.

"I'll fill you all in later," Landry informed, still smiling.

"Well I should get back to work," Sam said as she began backing toward the door.

"One last thing Colonel," the General stopped her. He probably shouldn't offer, but couldn't help himself.

"If you ever need to talk, well, I probably know more than you think, or more than I should. I just want you know my door is always open," he offered with such gentleness.

She knew then that he knew. Probably everything. And what she had seen in his face was understanding and compassion. He was a good man.

"Thank you sir. I'll be fine," she reassured him with a bright smile.

"Yes, you will be. You both will."

**THE END - _Or not_**

**__**

Author's End Note: This story is incomplete without viewing a video created by Hope Leslie Hermnharry, specifically for this writing effort. She has my deepest gratitude. As I'm unable to link to it here, please go to the youtube website and search for video Just One Night

This story originally hosted by Hopalong on her site at Angelfire dot com back slash rebellion back slash doyoulikefanfiction (you get the idea -again unable to add a url for some reason). please visit her site for other fan fics. Author has archived this story to Helopolis as well. Trying different host sites as GW only one tried before. Sequel will be posted on Hopalong's and GW once their archive operational again.

**Authors Note**: Feedback please if you like, and even if you didn't. No feedback, no sequel ;-


	2. Just One More NightMission to Atlantis

**SPOILERS:** Atlantis - The Return 1&2,

**AUTHOR'S WARNING**: This work is heavily based on known spoilers throughout season 10. I'm bringing this story all the way through, so please don't read if you don't want any spoilers. Keep in mind this is only a work of fiction. The spoilers have been used to feed the story line, but as the episodes have not been aired, there is no guarantee as to the accuracy of events yet to unfold. Read at your own risk.

**This work is incomplete without viewing the video by Hope Leslie Hermnharry at Youtube (dot com): "Tonight I wanna cry." Search for it by "Stargate Tonight I wanna cry". Wish I could post the link but fanfic won't seem to let me. It's a beautiful compliment to this chapter.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Just One More Night - Mission to Atlantis**

Closure.

What the hell was wrong with women?

Let's see, lets have the best night...ever, and call it closure.

Never mind that he'd been waiting for this for years. Barely keeping it contained at times. But managing. It's what he did best. Suppressing, self denial, etc. etc. Then coming to the total acceptance that it could never happen. Would never happen. For her protection and for no other reason. Because no matter how 'unemotional' he was to the outside observer, he did love her. More than anything.

Enough that he gave his own wants or needs little thought. The last thing he needed though was for it to have been spoken out loud. Once that happened it became too real, too solidified. Keeping it to himself he had been able to kid himself that maybe, one day.

As he showered, he loathed washing the feel of her from himself, but figured he better before someone complained about the ole General's hygiene.

Well, ok. If "it" had been bad, mediocre even, then he could've seen and gone along with the whole "closure" thing.

But it hadn't been. It had been better than any of his fantasizing about it. Well, his fantasies had been a little...wilder. Jack gave a little cough at the thought. But what the hell, he was a guy right. No one would blame him. Then again. Well, no one had to know. Especially not her, not if he wanted to live another day.

He wondered if it could be held against him that most of his 'mind wanderings' involved her, him, and some location within the SGC. He especially liked the one of him and her in her lab. It always started with her in her dress blues too. Sometimes they were gone by the end, sometimes she still had most of her uniform intact and on. Jack chuckled at the shower wall.

The real thing though. Man that had blown him away. Now when he closed his eyes it's all he saw. All he felt. Where the hell was the closure in that?

Movin on. Yup, that's what she wanted to do. Get over him and move right on.

Jack closed his eyes. He could've moved on too. Eventually. If that night had never happened. He could suppress what was basically just a fantasy. But now it had become real. So now he was trapped. There would be no closure for him.

'That's it Jack, let's move right into self pity mode,' he jabbed inwardly.

"Bite me," he said out loud to himself in the empty shower.

'She did that,' an evil part of his mind enjoyed taunting him.

'Wasn't a bite', he reminded himself. 'It was a playful nip on the lips.'

He could still feel it. God! It'd been good.

"What the hell did you do to me Carter?" he spoke to the shower head. "I was just fine, coping, movin on. Until that one night crap."

The difference between men and women hit him like a slap in the head.

Jack started to feel angry. But it wasn't at her, and not even at himself, because the truth was he didn't regret having se...making love to her. With Sam it could never be just sex. No, he didn't regret it. Not for one second. He was pissed over the situation. They'd both felt it all those years, and denied it. Doing the right thing. And now, when it wouldn't be breaking any rules, wouldn't be dishonorable to themselves or their uniform, they couldn't. Because of what other people would think.

Not that Jack much cared what people thought of him. Never really had. But he cared what they thought of her. What they would say. The whispers behind her back, stealing away from her what was rightfully her's. So after all they'd done and been through, they, or at least he, couldn't have what he most wanted. Carter. She, however, was movin on.

Jack thought of Pete. Weasel. Wonder if she'll go back to him. He couldn't keep it from invading his thoughts. Or maybe find someone new.

Jack slammed his fist into the shower wall and almost buckled. Owww, that hurt.

"That was dumb," Jack berated himself holding his fist with his other hand. Wasn't sure though if the dumb remark was for hitting the wall or leaving Carter's house that morning. Well he had to leave. Had to head off on this damn mission to Atlantis. With Woolsey no less. 'This outta be fun, not!' he thought. If nuthin else, it'll keep his mind off of Carter. He hoped.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"We've had good news from Atlantis," General Landry opened the briefing with SG1 at 13:30. "It appears an Ancient's ship has arrived at Atlantis. Major General O'Neill and Robert Woolsey from the IOC left this morning to Atlantis as Ambassadors from Earth. With any luck, they may be able to help us in our battle with the Ori. Keep your fingers crossed people."

"Ancients!" piped up Daniel. "Why wasn't I asked..."

General Landry cut him off. "Because you're needed here Dr. Jackson. Don't worry, if this works out the way Dr. Weir believes it will, you'll have an opportunity in the future. But for now, I need you on your team."

Daniel looked over to Sam, hoping to garner support. But the far off look in her eyes indicated that his exchange with Landry had barely registered with her.

"Sam, what do you think?" Daniel tried the direct approach.

"Ah...I'm not sure," she answered, not really sure what she was supposed to be answering.

This was not like her, and she tried to give herself a mental shake. She couldn't help it. She'd been with the love of her life last night, sort of a so long hurrah, and now he was gone. To Atlantis. This morning she had been fine with the idea. Now she wasn't so sure. The thought of Jack not being on the same planet as herself was becoming a growing concern as the day progressed. Jack didn't go off world anymore. And most of the time he had in the past, she had been with him. To watch his six. Figuratively and literally (although she'd always managed to hide the latter from anyone's attention).

Daniel saw confusion briefly flicker on her face and decided to let it go. For now.

Landry continued, "Now for your next mission..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The mission had gone well at first. Jack had met the Ancients. Seemed nice. Seemed helpful. Then all of a sudden hell broke loose. Seems they weren't Ancients after all, but relatives to the bugs. Replicator bugs that is. And god, how Jack hated those bugs.

These bugs called themselves Asurans and were actually made up of Nanites (Sam's specialty, not his. His had been blowing the suckers to smithereens). The Asurans had started taking over Atlantis and Jack once again found himself in enemy hands. His first thought had been: 'I'm getting too old for this crap!' His second was to try and find a way out of this mess.

It had been almost three weeks since his night with Sam. He'd stopped thinking of her as 'Carter' about two weeks ago. Now sitting on the floor of this cell his mind brought him back to that night. Not usually one for dwelling, but he couldn't help it. Maybe it was his age catching up with him. Or maybe it was a result of the culmination of years suppressing his need for her. More likely than not it was because he was trying to keep the dread that he was never going home again from surfacing.

Woolsey sat across from him, and for the last hour had been nervously trying to talk with Jack.

Jack for the most part ignored him. At one point actually almost putting his fingers in his ears and humming loudly just to drone the man out. Woolsey was scared. And Jack couldn't reassure him. Not that he wanted to. If there was any good in this, it was that Woolsey was finally having a "real" experience. Now he would know what the good folks at the SGC had been dealing with for years. Not to mention what the Atlantis team faced these past two and half years.

Standing from his sitting position, Jack began to walk around the cell for the fifth time, hoping to find an escape method he'd previously missed. Damn! He wished Sam was here. She'd have him outta this like that. Mentally he snapped his fingers.

'How the hell do I get myself into these things?' he pondered to himself. 'There I am in a perfectly good desk job. Boring-but good. Ok, well, not good, but...'

It's not like Jack sought out trouble, it's just that trouble had a habit of finding him.

"Well, I've been in worse before," he muttered out loud.

"You have?" Woolsey asked.

"Haven't you read the damn mission reports before passing judgement," Jack snarked back at him.

"Well, good. Get us out of here then," Woolsey retorted hotly, his fear almost a visible entity.

Jack tried to ignore him. Loosing his temper at this guy wasn't going to help the situation, and he needed to remain calm. He lifted his hand and ran it down his face, trying to clear his mind.

"What do you think they want from us?" Woolsey finally asked nervously.

O'Neill threw him a look that indicated he didn't think too much of the other man, especially when it came to crisis situations.

"My Sunday morning omelette recipe," Jack sarcastically replied. "Don't worry, I plan on telling them my secret ingredient is beer. What the hell do you think they want? Information. And if they're anything like their Replicator cousins, it's not gonna be pleasant."

"What do you mean?" Woolsey's fear was growing by the second.

"Well, for starters, they're gonna ask us for whatever they want to know. Then, when they don't get it, maybe even if they do, they're gonna stick something in us, probe our minds, and it's gonna hurt like hell. Sorta like a hot poker being jabbed in the brain. Wanna ask me anymore questions?" Jack was becoming increasingly irritated and threw a daring look at the bureaucrat. "No, didn't think so. Now if you don't mind, sit there, zip it, and let me think!"

Finally Jack's cell mate shut up.

Jack resumed his search around the cell. 'What would Sam do?' he asked himself, trying to bring his memories of watching her over the years as she worked. He musta retained something? Maybe he should've paid more attention to the work she was actually doing rather than just watching her. But oh, she had been nice to watch. Especially when she was really into something. His mind would always start taking him places he shouldn't be, couldn't be. So generally he'd cover by barking out for her to hurry up and then go preoccupy himself with something away from her before he was embarrassed by tell tale signs. Sometimes it wasn't easy being a man. Kinda hard to hide what he was thinking in those situations.

Even now, galaxies away, instead of a Sam genius move, all he was coming up with were the memory of her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. How they twinkled when she laughed, how they glistened when she was sad, how..."Oh for cryin out loud, snap out of it!" he yelled at himself.

"What! I didn't say anything," Woolsey said defensively. "And I don't have a clue what 'Sam' would do! Who the hell is...oh. You must mean Colonel Carter."

Oops. Jack hadn't meant to say anything out loud. Better be more careful, he warned himself. Wouldn't do to let something more, uh, personal, slip.

Woolsey began to chatter again but Jack was barely listening. Woolsey was in mid sentence when Jack cut him off.

"Shhh! Stand up," Jack ordered.

"Why?" came the whine from his cell mate.

"We have company," Jack had heard barely audible footsteps, and they were fast approaching. "Don't tell them anything, no matter what. If they stick something in your head, try and think of a rhyme or something completely absurd, but don't let them get anything else."

Jack doubted the other man was up to it and actually began to feel sorry for him. Woolsey had no idea what he was in for. Jack on the other hand was painfully aware of what he was up against, and he couldn't help the cold shiver that ran down his spine.

Two Asurans entered the cell. Jack recognized them as Talus and Cetus who he had been introduced to previously, when they thought the Asurans were Ancients. Doh!

"Well, what took you so long?" Jack asked cheerfully, clapping his hands in front of him. "I was just telling my friend here that it's past my dinner time. So...what's on the menu fellas?"

The two Asurans looked at each other then back to Jack, both wearing equally malicious smiles.

"Hmmm...probably not gonna like this am I?" Jack smiled back. "Here, let me save you some trouble. Ask me whatever, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"If only it could be that easy," Talus smiled. "Even if it were, it wouldn't be near as enjoyable for us as this will."

Jack felt Talus' hand on his shoulder as he was pushed to his knees. What was it with these bad guys forcing him down to his knees? Did no one have pity on an old man and his bad knees? He tried to resist, but the Asurans proved to be physically stronger than even their Replicator cousins were.

Jack saw before he felt Talus' hand move toward his forehead.

"Oh Crap!" he exclaimed as he felt the piercing blow enter his head. From some foggy place he was sure he heard Woolsey scream out in pain.

As fast as he could, Jack tried to recite every dirty limerick he'd ever heard. Trying to fight Talus' mind probe was more difficult and painful than his previous experience with the Replicators. He felt his will begin to falter.

"There once was a man from Nantucket," he had to keep trying. He remembered there was something about a well, a town, a bucket, drowning, and...Oh God Sam! I'm never going to see her again. I have to see her again. Have to...have to hang on...can't...Sam!

The next thing Jack knew he was lying on the cement floor of the cell. He had the worst headache he could ever remember. He tried to open his eyes, but the dim light was sending bolts of lightening through to his brain. He heard Woolsey stirring from somewhere in the cell. Slowly Jack brought himself to a sitting position, slowly trying to open his eyes. The pain in his head was almost unbearable. He couldn't remember what, if anything, Talus might've gleaned from this little foray into the wonderful world of Jack, and that was probably for the best.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and grabbed it hard, ready to snap it at the wrist.

"Easy General, it's just me," he heard Woolsey say almost soothingly. "You've been out for about an hour. Just take it easy."

"And how is it you seem so- well- fine?" Jack managed to choke out.

"You were right, it was the most painful thing I'd ever experienced," Woolsey explained in a hushed voice. "But Cetus lost interest with me pretty quickly. I was still conscious when he released me. Guess I didn't know as much as they thought. Or at least not what they wanted. He went over to you and they both had their hands in your head. I can't believe you survived that. I must admit General, I respected you before, but this has brought it to a whole new level."

"Well thanks," Jack's tone was a little sarcastic. "Hold on to that for awhile because I can't remember what the hell they got out of me."

He felt his stomach lurch as he tried to stand, and didn't object to Woolsey's help.

"Don't suppose you have any aspirin?" he quipped as he finally managed to open his eyes with a wince.

"I'm afraid not," Woolsey answered in earnest. "I wouldn't worry too much if I were you though. I don't think they got what they wanted from you either. They looked pretty angry after you passed out. They didn't even bother with me again, they just left."

"Well, then there's a bonus!" Jack was feeling particularly cranky.

Jack shuffled over to one of the cell's walls and leaned his head against it, closing his eyes again to shut out the light.

"You love her don't you," Woolsey asked in a subdued tone.

"What? Who?" Jack asked as he spun to face the other man.

He regretted the movement instantly as he almost lost his stomach contents and the room began to whirl around him. Quickly he reached out and braced his hand against the wall to steady himself.

"You're in love with Colonel Carter. Don't worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it's what made you resist them. You kept calling out to her."

"I'm not embarrassed and I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jack shook his head slowly in disbelief. Oh crap, what had he said?

"Well, really, a lot of people already assume..." Woolsey began.

"Assume what!" Jack was angry and on the defensive. "I'll say this once, and once only. Nothing ever happened between Colonel Carter and myself while we worked together. Got it? Get it? Good. Now drop it!"

"I'm not suggesting it did. It's well known how close you were though. Now that she's technically not in your chain of command, it would only be a natural..." Woolsey wasn't even sure why he was staying on this topic, probably out of nervousness. But as soon as he saw the threatening glare O'Neill was throwing his way, he was sorry he had and didn't finish the thought.

"I said drop it!" General O'Neill gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Consider it dropped," Woolsey tried to appease, holding up his hands in surrender.

Of all the people to have heard him call out for Sam. If he did get out of this mess, Jack highly doubted it would stay dropped. For all their effort, all their self denial, he may have just blown it for both of them. Mostly for her. And why? Because he couldn't handle a little torture. Sweet! Jack winced again and hung his head down. He hoped Woolsey would think it was from pain and not from the guilt he was beginning to feel.

"Not again," Jack grimaced.

"What?" Woolsey dared to respond.

"They're back," Jack looked toward the ceiling, willing himself not to shake, not to show fear. Hoping he was wrong. Hoping he really wasn't hearing footsteps approaching.

The door to the cell opened and Jack almost gasped in relief.

"Sheppard, nice of you and the gang to drop by," he drawled nonchalantly.

"Sorry sir, got here as quick as we could," Sheppard responded with a broad smile.

"Yes, well, you're forgiven," Jack offered magnanimously. "Got a spare?" he said, pointing at Sheppard's weapon.

"For you sir-anything," came the response, as an assault rifle was tossed to the General.

"Anything, you say? Well now, I'm gonna have to give that some thought," Jack quipped as he headed for the door.

Frozen by relief at seeing the rescue party, Woolsey could only marvel with his mouth agape at General O'Neill's resiliency. This is why he was a General. A lesser man, like himself he admitted, but only to himself, would never have survived what O'Neill had only a short time ago. And then to be able to joke and banter with his subordinates. Amazing.

Jack stopped in the door way and turned toward Woolsey, "Coming? Or are you waiting for dessert?"

Sheppard looked quizzically between the General and Bureaucrat. Then shook his head. Better that than to ask.

"Coming, oh definitely coming," Woolsey finally found his feet and headed out with the rest.

TBC

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. **


	3. Just One More Night Who Knew

**Just One More Night – Who Knew**

**Season:** SG-1 Season Ten  
**Author's Warning:** Major Spoiler warnings/references for the following season 10 SG1 episodes: Counterstrike, Momento Mori, Company of Thieves, The Bounty, The Quest, The Shroud. Read at your own risk.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A month later Jack was back home on earth. Atlantis was safe for another day. He had thought of taking some time and maybe heading up to the cabin, but he knew if he did he would just think of her. He wasn't getting over this. It was such an unfamiliar position for him. Even when Sara and he had called it quits, he'd taken it better than this.

So Jack tried old tricks at suppressing unwanted thoughts and emotions: he poured himself into his work. He'd been gone roughly two months. Stuff had to have piled up. Enough to keep him busy anyways.

Much to his relief, Woolsey hadn't tried to bring up "the subject" again. Nor had he dropped any bombs. Maybe Woolsey wasn't such a bad guy after all, Jack thought to himself, as he headed down the long corridor in the Pentagon. Or maybe he was waiting to use it as leverage at some point down the road. Jack decided he'd deal with that if and when the time came.

He nodded good morning to his assistant on the way into his office, stopping up short as he spotted his desk. Oy! The files and paperwork had really stacked up. Maybe this was a good thing. With a grimace he continued into his office and took a seat at his desk.

"Where to start first?" he said to no one, then yawned.

He really wasn't very challenged with this job. Maybe it was time to submit that paperwork. Na, he thought. He'd miss it. Probably. Requisition form. Put aside for later. Committee report. Put aside. Personnel requests, Homeworld payroll and expenses report needing his sig. Put aside.

Under these he found a stack of SGC mission reports that his assistant had sorted by team and in chronological order. Without thinking, his hand reached for the SG1 mission reports first. He began to read.

Seems the team, still thought of them as his, had some more fun with Vala's brat.

Let's see, team almost killed by radiation. Survived. Nuthin new there. Apparently Jaffa behind the attack. They boarded an Ori ship? Wait, this had happened before he left. Already read it. But it had been a good read. Hank got a chance to visit off world. Dakara gone. But Sam came out fine. Did a great job too. The first time he had read it months back he had almost swelled with pride. Jack put the folder down in his out tray, and grabbed the next one in the pile.

Daniel and Vala on a date, she's drugged and kidnapped by the trust. Read this one too. What the hell. Yes, but it was another good read. He remembered leaving it in his tray before leaving for Sam's...ah, to Atlantis. Wanted to read it again. That's right, it came back to him. Had totally forgotten though to meet up with Daniel to tease him about it. Damn, missed opportunities. That made him think of Sam again. Jack gave himself a mental shake. Onward, ok, Vala lost her memory, works somewhere, some guy named Weaver involved. Come on, let's get to the good stuff. Cameron cuffed half naked to a bed. Jack was again brought back to the time Sam had been kidnapped and he'd found her cuffed to a gurney. Now that had definately had possibilities. Jack's mind began to drift before he caught himself up short. He put the file in his out bin. Next.

"This is new!" he exclaimed out loud as he grabbed the next file.

The Lucian Alliance again. "Son of a bitch!" Jack yelled out.

"Everything alright sir?" his assistant yelled in from the outer office.

"Ya, ya fine. Sorry," Jack responded before reading again.

They captured Sam and threatened her. Teal'c tortured. Well, it turned out ok. Good job Mitchell. He put the file in the out tray. Next.

The quest for the Holy Grail. Bet Daniel had fun on this one, and oh look, Ba'al's still bouncing around. Jack snickered at his own joke. Next.

Mitchell's high school reunion. Bounty hunter. Gee, guy can't even have a normal high school reunion. Not that he himself knew anything about those. Jack had hated high school. 'Wouldn't go back if they paid me' Jack muttered.

Okay, well now I'm up to date, teams fine, she's fine, coffee time. Jack got up and headed out of his office stopping only to ask his assistant if she wanted something. She indicated she didn't.

After Jack left the room his assistant headed into his office and retrieved his completed work for his out tray for filing. She smirked as she saw it. She knew exactly what would be there. SG1 mission reports. It had been the same way for the last two years. Always SG1 reports dealt with first. Everything else waited. She wondered if the General even realized that this was his habit.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Time had passed slowly for Sam. It had been a month since she had heard through the grapevine that he was home safe and sound. Over three months since their night together. And not a word from him. And then tonight he had shown up. But not for her, for Daniel.

Sam found herself contemplating, well, everything, while sitting in her lab alone. Another mission gone awry.

Seeing Daniel with the white hair, pale face and milky eyes of a Prior had chilled Sam to the bone. She had been more that a little concerned since he'd gone missing. Finding him that way had filled her with dread. It brought home the realization that they may be losing against this evil threat. She wasn't surprised however that the Ori would use him. A change of tactic no one had seen coming.

SG1 had arrived on the planet two days ago to warn the population of the oncoming Ori threat. Shortly after their arrival, they had come upon a quaint little village. The village leader, Tevaris, had explained to the team that they had already been approached by a Prior of the Ori. But the Prior did not threaten his people. On the contrary, he spoke of Origin as love, forgiveness, and everlasting salvation.

The Ori had used Daniel's own love for humanity to brainwash him into seeking converts to fulfill their evil goal. Getting Daniel back to the SGC had been an easy task. This Prior was sure he could convert his own people, and spoke mumbo from the book of Origin while led by SG1 back to Earth through the gate.

It was risky, given the powers the Priors had, but Sam and Mitchell had agreed. They needed to bring their team-mate back to familiar surroundings to try and undo this damage. But for all of their effort in trying to talk him out of the brainwashing, Daniel had a comeback for them. And then _he_ had shown up. Major General Jack O'Neill.

She, Cam and Vala had been sitting in the observation room overlooking the room Daniel was being held in. In the room with Daniel had been Dr. MacKenzie, and Teal'c standing guard, stoic and watchful as usual. Sam's heart somersaulted at Jack's sudden and unexpected appearance. Long and lean in his dress blues, stars twinkling on his shoulders, and as handsome as ever. She let out a little gasp, and never noticed the odd look that Cameron gave her, as he looked from her, to the General, then back again.

Jack ordered both the psychiatrist and Teal'c out of the room. Teal'c had hesitated momentarily and made as though he was going to dispute O'Neill's orders, but then with another word from Jack, he simply nodded, hands behind his back, and left. The room was then sealed by SF's standing outside. Jack turned and looked up to the rest of the team in the observation room and indicated with a wave of his hand for them to leave as well.

As they began to exit hesitantly, Sam dared another glance down, and her eyes locked with Jack's. He just nodded then turned his attention to Daniel. She was the last to exit and was startled to see an SF close the door to the now empty observation room and take up guard position outside of it. No one apparently was allowed to witness this exchange between Jack and Daniel.

Hours passed with no word. She had checked in with General Landry who could only shrug. He had no news. Hours after that, she had dinner with Cameron and Teal'c in the commissary. Vala had been too distraught according to Cameron and had gone to her quarters to be alone for awhile. Still no word or movement from the isolation room.

At 23:00 Sam gathered the courage to head back to the observation room, only to be turned away by the guard. No one, without exception, was permitted entry until further notice, by order of Major General O'Neill. At 23:30 Sam had gone to check on Vala. Vala's eyes were puffy from crying. Sam sensed how the other woman felt about Daniel. She even wondered if the feelings were as strong as what she felt for Jack. They had something in common, she and Vala. She stayed for awhile, the two women not really talking, but taking comfort in their shared concern for Daniel.

Just before 24:00 Sam left Vala's quarters, hoping the other woman would try and get some sleep. Though Sam suspected sleep would not come easy, for any of them. Instead of heading to her own quarters on the base, she went to her lab. Maybe she'd be able to think of something to help Daniel while there. It's where she did her best thinking after all.

By 01:45 into the next morning Sam still had nuthin. But her mind had taken a turn. Instead of thinking of Daniel, which is what she felt she should've been doing, her thoughts instead brought her back to Jack.

Who had she been kidding? Had she really thought it would be that easy to forget about him? To move on? Especially now. Knowing what it was like to be touched by him, to be made love to by him. It hadn't been sex. No, it had been love. In one night they had expressed years of suppressed feelings for each other. And all too soon it had been over. He had left without a word while she slept.

The last couple of months had been difficult, but it wasn't only the missions. She missed him, more than ever. Every close call, she had pulled up everything she had learned from him over the years in order to survive. And in the tenses moments she refused to give up or give in. Because of him.

Twice she'd been asked out on dates, and twice she had turned them down. She knew she wasn't moving on. If anything she was even more involved. She had heard what had happened to him in Atlantis. He had been interrogated by beings like the Replicators, and her heart went out to him. She had first hand experience at the pain he must've endured.

She had wanted to reach out to him but didn't know how. They had had their moment. They could never go back to what they were before it, and now it seemed they were nothing. Hadn't he said he'd be there for her, always. Who knew that one night of expressing their love for each other would drive them so far apart. She used to hear from him from time to time. Now, it was as though there had never been anything between them. The saddest part of it for Sam was, this is what she had asked of him.

Sam's time between missions had been the most difficult as that was when she thought of him the most. Especially at night, in bed. The same bed they had expressed their love for each other months ago.

She had told him she wanted closure, so he gave in. She had told him she wanted to move on. Yet she hadn't. She wondered if he had. She feared the door was now closed permanently. She'd made him come out and say it. It had been better when it had been left unsaid.

A finality that wouldn't have been there had she not made her request. She could've still had hope. But she had told him, not in so many words, that she didn't want that. She knew she had no one to blame but herself. Sam felt herself tear up. God, how she missed him. Wanted to touch him. To be touched by him.

Hadn't he offered a secret thing? Maybe? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad? Would he still be willing, that is, if he really had seriously thought about that in the first place? What if the suggestion came from her? 'So much for no regrets,' she inwardly lamented. She regretted that it had only been just one night and not a life time.

Sam closed her eyes, needing to rest them for just a moment. She was so tired. But the images that came forth gave her no rest. Instead she remembered what it had been like to touch him, in ways she had never touched him before. How it had driven him wild. The way he had touched her in return. Exploring every curve, every crevice of her. First with his lips, then starting over again with his hands, until finally they had become one person. Even now, months later she could feel the heat rise again in her, the blissful ache she had felt while he...

"Hey, whatcha doin?" came the familiar voice from the door.

"Sir," Sam's eyes flew open as she quickly stood up from her stool. She felt the heat rise to her face, having been caught with her thoughts.

Jack gave her a wry look as he proceeded into her lab. She smiled self consciously and sat back down.

"How's Daniel?" Sam asked a little awkwardly, suddenly unsure of herself. She saw he picked up on it and wished she had hid it better.

"He'll be fine," Jack answered softly. "It'll take him awhile to fully recover, but doc MacKenzie'll look after him. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she lied. "And you sir?"

"We're alone Sam. Cut the 'sir'. And to answer your question. Good," he lied in return. "Well you know, for an old guy. I'm still kickin. That's something."

Then there was silence, and they both felt that old tension coming back. Each unaware how the other was feeling. She had so much she wanted to say to him. He had only one thing he wanted to say to her.

"Jack.."

"Sam, I..."

They both spoke at the same time. Cut off by the other they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"You first," Jack offered, but the moment was interrupted.

"Hey Sam any word on..." Cameron began as he walked into the lab. He straightened upon seeing the General. "Sir. Sorry sir, am I interrupting?"

Sam and Jack both turned their attention to Mitchell then back to each other.

"De je vu," Sam quipped. Then in unison they both answered Cam with a "No".

"How's Daniel sir?" asked Cameron.

"I was just telling Colonel Carter, he'll be fine. Needs some time, but he'll be just fine. You can all check in on him in the morning," Jack hesitated. Seemed Mitchell was planning on hanging around.

"Well kids, got a flight to catch. Nice seeing you again," he directed to both of them, but really meant it for Sam.

Only she didn't know just how nice it was for him to see her. It occurred to him that it was probably for the best that Mitchell had come in when he did. Jack had been on the verge. Woulda probably made a fool of himself too. Given the whole closure thing. Standing there with her he had felt like a junkie getting a fix.

Jack made his way quickly out of the SGC, his heart pounding. The realization hit him hard. It's not the program he was addicted to, it was her. He came to the hard conclusion that he'd never get over this if he stayed. Reading her reports just made him think of her all the more. It's what really kept him at that desk in Washington. He hated the job, but as long as he was there, he had a link to her. It was time to throw in the towel. Cold turkey, isn't that how you got over an addiction. Jack knew he would be submitting the paperwork as soon as he got back to Washington.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You okay?" Cameron asked Sam, noting how flushed she was.

"Fine. I'm fine," Sam replied. "Just tired. It's been…a day. I think I'm going to go and get some sleep, after I check in and update Vala. Maybe she'll be able to get some sleep now too. I know she'll be relieved to hear we can see Daniel in the morning."

"Good plan," from Cam. "Are you sure you're ok though?"

Sam noticed her palms had been sweating and wiped her hands on her pants. That had nothing to do with being tired. It had been a purely physical reaction to a certain Major General's presence. It was going to be a long, restless night for Colonel Samantha Carter.

"Really, I'm fine. Goodnight Cam."

Sam headed to Vala's quarters and wondered what the hell she had been about to say to Jack. Something had been about to come out. Just before his surprise visit she'd been thinking about a secret fling. Had she really been about to suggest that? She cringed at the thought. What would he have thought of her? She put it down to being exhausted. Physically and emotionally exhausted. Yet.

What had he been about to say? That he was uncomfortable because of what happened between them, or that he regretted it? Sam decided that Mitchell's interruption hadn't been such a bad thing. She didn't think she could've borne it if Jack had apologized or indicated that he had regretted their moment in anyway. It's the one night she held close every night she went to bed. Imagining him there.

TBC (Only 1 more chapter to go campers)

**_Author's Special Request_: If you have enjoyed this chapter, please click on my name to reach my profile, then on my home page link. It will bring you to youtube where you can watch the wonderful video, Who Knew, created especially for this chapter by Hope Leslie Hermnharry. Each chapter has a video. You can find the previous ones by selecting her name then choosing : Just One Night, created for ch 1, and Tonight I wanna cry, created for ch 2. ****They truly capture the characters emotions during each of these chapters. Please give her fb or post a comment to encourage her muse. Thank you. **

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/US, Double Secret Productions, Gecko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	4. Just One More Night No Regrets

**Just One More Night – No regrets.**

**Author Warning:** MAJOR SPOILERS for the following unaired episodes: Line in the Sand, The Road Not Taken. Spoilers have been used to feed the story line, but as the episodes have not been aired, there is no guarantee as to the accuracy of events yet to unfold. Any similarities to the actual episodes is purely coincidental. Read at your own risk.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Two weeks after turning in his retirement request, Jack was packing up his few personal belongings. One small cardboard box was all it took. Just as he was ready to head out for the last time, Robert Woolsey came sauntering into his office.

'Here we go,' thought Jack.

"General, may I have a moment of your time?" Woolsey asked.

"Just on my way out," Jack responded politely, picking up his box from the desk.

"Really, this'll just take a moment," Woolsey insisted, closing the office door.

Jack took a breath then slowly let it out, trying to keep his annoyance from showing. He put his box back down.

"So, I hear you're officially retired," the IOC representative stated.

Jack just smiled noncommittally. His retirement was to have been kept under wraps until after he was gone. Jack had specifically asked that there be no fuss, thus, the memo was to come out on Monday. As today was Friday, only a select few knew about it. Woolsey wasn't supposed to have been one of them.

"I had to meet with your replacement this morning," Woolsey enlightened him.

When Jack didn't respond, Woolsey decided to continue.

"I just wanted to say that: I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye on things."

"That's putting it mildly," Jack finally spoke.

"Yes, well, despite that, it has been my honor to have worked with you. I know you don't like me very much," Woolsey hesitated hoping to be corrected. When that didn't happen he went on. "But I have the highest regard for you, and this whole planet owes you a debt of gratitude."

Jack just nodded in acknowledgement, not knowing what to say. Yet another awkward moment. Hopefully the last.

"I also think you've made a mistake," Woolsey advised.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, taken off guard.

"I'm going to say what I came here to say and hope I leave without any bruises or broken bones," Woolsey smiled trying to joke, but Jack could see the other man was intimidated.

"You told me to drop it, and I've left it at that, until now. But I was there. I heard more than I'm sure you wanted anyone to hear," Woolsey cringed as he saw Jack's expression darken. "The point I'm trying to make, and not obviously as quickly as I had planned, is that there would be no official repercussions for her. It was already believed to have started after you arrived here. There is no suggestion as to previous..."

"I'm sorry," Jack cut him off with false sincerity.

"For what?" now it was Robert Woolsey's turn to be taken off guard.

"Well some how I have given you the false impression that we're friends, you and I," Jack shot at the man with clear malice. "I'd like to remedy that misunderstanding right now. This conversation is _over_."

Woolsey paled under Jack's glare, and he dropped his gaze to the carpet.

"You're right. I've over stepped my bounds," Woolsey admitted to his feet. "I just thought it a shame that after all you've sacrificed over the years, that you, both of you be denied an opportunity..." He trailed, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"I just thought that someone should tell you. That someone being me as I'm the one who seems to know too much. I apologize if I've offended you," he finally managed to finish.

Jack looked the man over. Maybe he did mean well. He wasn't really that bad. Jack had dealt with bigger pains in the ass in his time.

"Yes, well, I'll get over it," Jack decided to relent and picked his box back up.

"You're a good man General," Woolsey said sincerely as he watched Jack open and head out the door.

"You're not so bad either. And call me Jack. I'm retired," Jack replied without a backward glance.

"Coming from you, that means something," Woolsey called after him, a warm smile on his face as he watched the General's retreating back. He hoped the man would finally find the happiness he deserved.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Colonel Carter sat in her lab staring at Merlin's device. Another weekend gone, off trying to save this and other worlds. Another Sunday night, stuck on the base trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the stupid thing, when all she really wanted was to be with him.

She had been cleared from the infirmary an hour ago, after having been knocked unconscious while trying to get the device to work on Thilana's planet. It should've worked. Why hadn't it worked?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A day earlier SG-1 had stepped through the gate fully prepared. With the Ori on their way to this particular planet, it had been agreed. It was time a line was drawn in the sand. This would be that place.

Thilana, the village's leader had been very supportive when Cam had briefed her on the threat, and then on the plan. Sam had worked diligently modifying Merlin's dimension device. She had been positive that they could hide the population from the anticipated Prior, and in doing so, circumvent their conversion.

Sadly, things had not gone as planned. The device had failed to work as hoped. Failure. It was becoming more common then success.

Matar, Thilana's right-hand man, began to urge the population to capitulate to the Prior's demand, but Thilana had stood firm. She argued to her people that they fight from being enslaved once again. So recently freed of the Goa'uld, she had vowed 'never again'.

With this in mind, the team took up positions, ready to help in the fight. In a nondescript hut just off the courtyard, Sam continued to try and get Merlin's device to work. Cam stayed with her, watching out the window. Without warning, the device pulsed, and Sam let out a yelp. Cam turned quickly, weapon raised, only to see Sam crumble to the ground unconscious.

"Who leads here?" Cam heard the Firstman bellow in the court yard.

The leader of the Ori Army stood arrogantly with his warriors around him.

"I am the one you seek," Thilana responded, her voice loud and brave. Her countenance held in defiance.

"Where is the structure that stood there?" the Firstman pointed angrily to the building Mitchell and Carter were hiding in.

Cam looked toward Carter and was relieved to see that she was still breathing. He wanted to run over and check on her, but his heart skipped a beat as he saw Ori henchmen beginning to approach his position. He raised his weapon and prepared to fire.

"Where the hell is Teal'c?" he muttered through clenched teeth.

Teal'c was in the crowd, cloaked in hooded garb, watching as events unfolded. Strategizing on his next steps. When at first Teal'c had seen the building his team-mates were in suddenly disappear he had been alarmed. But quickly he realized that Colonel Carter must have been successful in getting the device to work, albeit on a small scale.

As the Ori soldiers approached, Sam began to moan, then a heart stopping scream erupted from her. Mitchell looked to Sam then to the soldiers approaching. They had not quickened their pace nor did they appear to have even heard her.

Mitchell looked relieved as he realized that Sam must've made something happen to the building. The soldiers were right in front of the window yet they seemed to see nothing. Instead, they proceeded to walk through the walls as though they weren't even there. 'Yup, she'd gotten something to work,' he thought.

Taking a deep breath, Cam quickly made his way over to his partner. Stooping he checked first her pulse. Noting it seemed fine he began to try and bring her around.

"Carter. Sam! Hey Sam!" he whispered loudly. "Snap out of it!"

What came out of her mouth while still unconscious caused Cameron even more confusion and concern. When she finally did come around, he hadn't known what to say so he had left it. No sense distracting her or upsetting her. She had to focus on getting them out of this mess.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Safely back at the base Cameron had bumbling tried to broach her to talk about her unconscious revelations. Mitchell loved working with Carter. She was an amazing Air Force officer, and an even a more spectacular scientist. He respected the hell out of her. And more importantly, he cared about her as a friend. Sure, she was guarded when it came to her personal life, but if her earlier mumblings were anything to go by, he understood now why.

Cameron's thoughts went back to the day he had sat beside Sam as they watched the psychiatrist try and undo the Ori brainwashing of Daniel. Sam's reaction to seeing General O'Neill had struck Cameron a little odd. He hadn't quite been able to put his finger on it at the time.

He could've sworn though that he had interrupted something, although both had denied it, the night he had walked into her lab and found them both there.

Now though, after calling out for the General by his given name, and her obvious distress while unconscious, along with the other barely discernible things she had said. Cameron wasn't sure what to think or how to deal with it.

Sam was sitting on the side of a gurney and smiled at him when she spied him.

"So, how'd you make out?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. A little shock from unexpected feedback, nothing to worry about," Sam reassured him.

Cameron took a look around and saw that no one was close enough to hear. He told her in his stammering way what he had heard. Sam remembered nothing of the experience.

"Not that it'd be a big deal or anything if there was; I'm just saying though that…" Cameron stammered on.

Sam felt herself reeling. Just what had been going on in her head? Cam really seemed to be struggling with this and was obviously uncomfortable, shuffling from one foot to another. She decided the simple truth would be the best way to handle this.

"Cam," she cut him off. "Nothing inappropriate ever happened while I was under his command,"

It wasn't a lie. Nothing happened until after, and it'd only been the once. She felt she owed him at least that. They had to work together, and she didn't want him uncomfortable or to feel as though he had to keep secrets for her. At least not that kind.

"But you -?" he looked at her with a slight wince.

"Yes, I do," Sam answered honestly, knowing he was going to ask how she felt about the General.

"Ok, to be honest I'm relieved," he smiled. "You know that nothing happened, well, during. What about now though? Gotta admit there's definitely chemistry."

"We both agreed it wasn't possible. Given our circumstances," Sam gave him a small sad smile.

Cam considered her for a moment. 'Wouldn't kill her to get a social life, and who better than O'Neill,' he thought to himself, knowing it really was none of his business.

"So what's stopping you? If nothing happened then nothing happened. Doesn't mean something shouldn't happen now. So what if some idiots talk. Anyone who knows you…" his curiosity was killing him, but he couldn't quite find the right way to make his point. Wasn't even sure what point he was trying to make.

"I admit, if I were in the same position a few years ago, the gossip would've bothered me. But I've changed. I've grown. I'm more sure of myself now. I can handle the 'idiots'. It's more how we could be perceived at an official level. Can we not talk about this anymore?" she requested as she jumped from the gurney and headed for the door.

This conversation had become much too personal for her, especially as she was still pining. Something she'd admit only to herself.

Taking the cue, Cameron followed and tried to lighten the mood, "Hey, wanna play a game of pick up after the briefing? Teal'c bailed on me and Vala won't leave Daniel's side."

Mitchell made a gagging noise.

"You're just jealous," Sam laughingly threw at him as she headed down the corridor.

Cameron stopped, taken aback.

"Hey, I told you, it wasn't what it looked like," he jogged to catch up.

"Ya, sure. A bed, handcuffs, and whipped cream," Sam teased.

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" he retorted with mock offence.

"Nope," Sam chuckled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And now here she sat, Sunday night, with her date. A stupid piece of technology. She was so tired and frustrated. Sam lashed out and hit the damn thing. Unexpectedly it lashed back and she felt the explosion throw her from her chair and into the wall. Closing her eyes against the sparks and the bright flash, she felt herself slide down the wall but she remained sitting.

"He'll see you now Major," she heard a woman's voice.

Sam opened her eyes and shook her head in confusion. She was sitting in a large lavishly furnished office. The only other occupant was the woman, her desk near another door. She appeared as though she were in her early to mid fifties, with beautifully coiffed short dark hair.

Sam looked around. She didn't recognize the room or the woman. 'Did she just call me Major?' she wondered. Looking down at herself she saw that she was wearing her dress blues. On her shoulders were her Major leaves and not her Eagles.

"I said, The President will see you now ma'am. Not nice to keep him waiting," the woman spoke to Sam again.

Sam stood. Still unsure of her surroundings. She tried to quickly review the events in her mind. Let's see, she'd been in her lab at the SGC staring at Merlin's gadget. When she'd hit it, it had - 'Oh no,' she thought and closed her eyes. She must've shifted to another reality. It was the only explanation that made sense.

"Major, are you alright?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yes, I think so," she answered, already trying to think of a way to undo this.

The woman smiled at her. "First day jitters?"

Not understanding, Sam just nodded and headed for the door.

"Samantha, may I call you that?" President Hayes greeted her warmly, rushing to her and taking her by the shoulders. "So, how's your first day going? Have you been to your new office yet?"

Sam opened her mouth. She wanted to try and tell him what was happening. To explain. He didn't give her the chance though.

"Look, I was wanting to spend more time with you, but I have to run to a committee meeting, budget screw ups," he smiled broadly, letting go of her shoulders and walking back to his desk. "But I just got off the phone with Jack. He says he'll be over this afternoon to help get you settled, and to go over some of these suggestions you passed on."

The President held up a folder to indicate what he was talking about. Sam was still at a loss as to what to say. She thought it was probably best to hold off explanations. Jack apparently was on the way. She could explain it to him, he would help.

"Yes sir," she answered respectfully.

Again he grinned at her.

"I can't tell you how good it is to have you here. A true American, _no_, World Hero. I hope there's no hard feelings. Gotta tell you though, the way you kicked those Alien butts. Impressive, could be a promotion in it for you. If only people could know. Well gotta run. We'll schedule something for later this week," the President came up to her again, and, putting his hand on the small of her back, ushered her out the door before she could say another word.

Sam left the office, the President's secretary smiling brightly at her. Well, no wonder, apparently she was a hero. She had no idea where she was supposed to go, it seems she had an office somewhere, but didn't have the first clue as to where it might be. Jack, however, was supposed to be meeting her there this afternoon. Sam looked at her watch and saw that the time was11:30. She began to head down the corridor and came to a sudden stop just four doors down from where she had started.

Ok, so finding her new office hadn't been that difficult. Sam had found a door with a plain silver name plate with 'Maj. S. Carter, USAF' in black lettering.

It was as good a place as any to hide out until Jack showed up. Then she'd have an opportunity to explain what had happened and enlist his help in setting things straight. Sam opened the door and found another woman sitting at a desk in a small office, this one looking as though she was fresh out of her teens. A door on the far side likely lead to yet another office, probably her own.

"How did it go?" the woman asked her cheerfully.

"Good," Sam replied hesitantly. 'Who was this person?' she wondered more confounded then ever.

The phone began to ring and the woman, Sam supposed must be her secretary, answered.

"Major Carter's office," the secretary hesitated. "Yes General, she just walked in, I'll put you through."

After placing the call on hold the woman advised Sam too sweetly, "Your boyfriend's on the phone. Line 2."

Sam gave the woman a surprised look, and inwardly bristled at the obvious insinuation, but decided to play along. With a tight smile she headed to the other door, hoping that's what she was supposed to be doing.

Stepping inside she was surprised to find a beautifully furnished office. Almost as nice as the Oval office. Stunned she stood there and looked at the beautiful artwork, the lush carpeting, and the antique walnut desk. The large office even had a comfortable seating area complete with a luxurious love seat and two matching arm chairs.

"Ahem," Sam heard from the young woman in the outer office. Then in a musical tone, "He's waiting. Don't want to make him cranky."

Sam shook her head. She did not like this woman, not at all. She walked over to the desk and picked up the simple black multi lined phone. Pressing the button for line 2, she spoke, "Col...Major Carter."

Almost forgot.

"Took you long enough," she heard Jack's voice bark.

'Uh, sorry Sir. I'm so glad..." she began only to be cut off.

"Sir, huh? You know how much I like when you do that," he drawled seductively. "Does that mean we get to play in uniform tonight?"

Sam bit back a choke and tried to continue, but he never gave her the chance.

"As much as I like where this is going, something's come up. Besides that," he snickered. "Keep your mind outta the gutter. So anyways, I'm not gonna be able to make it this afternoon. I'll fill you in later. Sorry. But hey, I'll see you tonight at your place. I'll bring Chinese. Still at 18:00 right?"

It was too much for Sam's confused mind. The only thing she could process, which fortunately came out as a question, was, "My place sir?"

"Yes, Sam, you know that new place of yours where we plan on sleeping from time to time?" Jack laughed. "C'ya then."

'Oh great,' Sam thought a little annoyed, 'yet another Universe or dimension, or wherever the hell I am, where we're together. Figures. And I don't even know where I'm supposed to be going to see him at 18:00. What should I do now? '

Sam took a seat at the desk and looked around. There were a number of thick folders on her desk, but no computer. She decided to kill some time and read what was there.

She became fully engrossed. From what she could gather, she was involved in the Stargate program in this reality as well. About one month ago, she, along with SG1, had been on a planet whose inhabitants had been wiped out by mysterious aliens. Only a few survivors had been left and they were understandably terrified.

Major Carter had been separated from the group when she had gone to investigate what had sounded like a child crying. It had been a decoy. She had been captured by several armed men and taken aboard an orbiting ship.

Sam read the description of Major Carter's captor's over and over. The Ori. They were close, and had captured her alternate. Not just their soldier's, not just their Priors or the Doci, them. The Ori. And they were headed straight for Earth, original home to the Ancients.

It was during this point in events that Sam noticed Major Carter's reports were lacking in depth and detail. There should have been much more. Technical specifications of the ship, layout, troop estimates. But no, nothing. Just some vague nonsense of how she had tried to convince them that Earth was not worth conquering, the Ancient's were gone, if they'd ever been there, etc., etc. Sheer nonsense.

The rest of the report indicated that she had single handedly saved SG1 who had also been captured and then had blown up the ship. No mention of just how she had accomplished this feat, or how the team had escaped the ship. Colonel Carter felt the acid begin to rise from her stomach. Something was very wrong here.

She reached for another one of the folders. It contained collaborating mission reports from Mitchell, Teal'c, and Daniel. There was nothing from Vala. Skimming through other reports she noted that there was no mention of Vala in any of them. She was not part of the team, nor apparently known to the SGC from what Sam could gather.

In yet another folder she found information concerning the Major's reassignment. She had been appointed Special Advisor to the President of the United States one week ago. This being her official first day. Her job: to strategize against a future incursion of this, or any other alien species.

She really needed to speak with Jack in order to warn him.

"Your car is out front ma'am," the young girl poked her head into the office.

Sam threw her a surprised look.

"Your car. To take you home. You have a date, remember? Listened in by accident," the woman revealed smugly with a wink.

Sam was aghast at this woman's audacity. Who did this girl think she was? Or more aptly, who did she think she was talking to?

"You will not listen in on my calls. Or you will be out of a job!" Sam snapped.

"Sorry, ma'am," the woman had the decency to look contrite. She obviously wasn't expecting to be chastised.

'Why bother,' Sam thought briefly of laying the law down to this girl, but with any luck she wouldn't be in this reality long enough to worry about it. At least she had a car to take her home. A stroke of luck as finding Major Carter's residence would've posed quite a problem. She glanced at her watch and was shocked to see that it was 17:30 already. The day had flown.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sitting in the back of the limousine, Sam's head was in a twirl. Obviously things weren't as they seemed with Major Carter. Sam had a sneaky suspicion that somehow SG1 had been influenced by the Ori, to what end she wasn't sure.

And what of Jack? Was he involved? No, she doubted it. Not if he was anything like the General Jack O'Neill from her reality. And what of their relationship? It seemed to be out in the open, if the Major's secretary was any indication. How had they pulled that off? Was it why she was still a Major in this reality? She was she being black listed in some way? Is that what the President had meant when he said he hoped there were no hard feelings?

Before she had more time to think about it the car came to a stop outside a luxury building complex. Oh no, thought Sam. Now which apartment am I in? The car door opened and she looked up to see Jack, extending one hand out to her, his other holding a bag of Chinese Food.

Well, that took care of that problem.

"Am I glad to see you," she uttered in relief.

"Good to be seen," he grinned in response. "Come on, let's go in and eat. Things have been stepped up a bit. I'll explain inside."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once inside the apartment Jack had led her to, Sam recognized some of the furnishings as being the same or at least similar to pieces she had in her own home. It seemed she and her Major self had similar taste.

Jack made himself at home setting out plates for the food while she watched.

"Sir, I really need to talk to you. This is urgent."

He smiled, "Oh I so love it when you do that."

He stopped his ministrations with dinner preparations and strode over to her, grabbing her in a bear hug. He bent his head and began to kiss her neck.

"Sir, please," Sam tried again, but it felt so good.

"Anything you want," as his hands reached behind her and he began to undo the zipper of her uniform skirt.

Gathering her strength she pushed him away from her. He in turn looked at her with annoyed confusion.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I need to talk to you. I'm not who you think I am," she tried yet again.

"Oh get off it Sam, I'm too tired for games and I have to leave for the Mountain in an hour. If you don't want to, just say so, but don't play games. At least not this kind." he spat at her.

She wanted to explain, so much she had to tell him, but instead she blurted, "You're leaving?"

"Ya, that's what I need to talk to you about. I was contacted by the Doci. They've pushed up the conversion. I have to be there to make sure the Iris is open by 01:30 in the morning," he explained, frustration evident in his tone. "Let's just eat!"

He spun around and stalked back to the table where he began to angrily put food on the plates. She watched him open mouthed. She had guessed that Major Carter was involved in something with the Ori, brainwashed maybe like Daniel had been, but never would she have thought any version of Jack would've gone along with it.

Sam felt trapped. Her befuddled mind struggled to make sense of this. If he was in on some sort of Ori invasion plan she had to stop him. And then the realization hit her. If he was compromised, he wouldn't be able to help her get back to her own reality. She needed to go to the SGC with him and hope Merlin's device was there. Maybe then she could -

"Well, are you at least going to eat with me?" he cut off her thoughts. He'd already taken a seat at the table and was starting without her. He still seemed upset at her having rebuffed his advances.

She knew she had to think quick. Sam made her way to the table and sat at the place he'd set up for her.

"I need to go with you," it was statement, yet she said it softly enough hoping he would take it as a lover's request.

He took a bite of beef fried rice and eyed her with a frown.

"You can't. You know the plan. You'll need to be back at your office for when hell breaks loose at the White House. He trusts you. Hell, he thinks you're a hero. You can get into the Oval Office without a shake down by the secret service. Once word gets out it'll be mayhem. You take care of him and the other leaders will be more complacent. Just think, after tonight you and I will become redundant. No more wars. No more need for a military. The Ori'll look after everything. Gonna take some used to saying 'Hallowed are the Ori' all the time though."

He smirked at her.

"You ok?" he asked, finally noticing how pale she had become.

Sam looked down at her food. She was at a complete loss as to what to do.

"Come on Sam," he cajoled, seemingly over his earlier irritation with her. "Listen, I know you're still pissed about not being promoted. Hell, you deserved it. I'm sorry we were caught. I'm sorry I was promoted even after the reprimand and you've been stuck at the same rank. But it's not going to matter anymore. After tonight, it won't matter."

Sam couldn't take anymore. She stood and quickly ran, not knowing where she was going. She just had to get away from him. Do something. She couldn't just sit there any longer listening to this man who had Jack's voice, Jack's face. This was not Jack.

She had meant to run from the dining area to the apartment door but somehow landed up in the kitchen. She felt her stomach acid begin to rise again and knew she was about to throw up. She ran to the kitchen sink and began to retch.

Her mind insanely noticed that Major Carter was not as particular as she. In the sink were still some dishes, from breakfast probably. One of the objects was a long, serrated, and sharply pointed kitchen knife. From the looks of one of the plates, Major Carter had used it to cut a grapefruit.

She heard his footsteps as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Look!" he said tersely from behind her, "I'm involved because you came to me for help. You involved me. It's too late to turn back now."

"What if I asked you to? Turn back that is. To stop this," she pleaded still looking into the sink.

"They almost killed you Sam. The innuendo," he said.

"What?" had she heard right. Without thinking she picked up the knife and slowly turned to face him, keeping the weapon behind her, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"I said they almost killed you. The Ori," he looked at her with pain showing clearly on his face. "And if I don't go tonight and let them pass, they _will_ follow through with it. And if they do, it will mean that I'm responsible, thus, I will have killed you. Did that once, remember?"

There had been that time she'd been taken over by the entity. He had shot her twice with a Zat as the invader, unbeknownst to him at the time, had been uploading her consciousness into a mainframe. But what did that have to do with-?

"Don't ask me to do that again," he choked, cutting through her thoughts again. "Because I won't. I can't. I care about you…..a lot more than I should."

"Hold me before you go," she asked him, tears streaming down her face. She knew he wasn't her Jack, but he was Jack nevertheless. And what he was planning to do, he was doing for his version of her.

He slowly approached, ready to comply. As soon as he was close enough, close enough to touch, to caress, to hold, she plunged the knife into his heart.

Jack gasped and stepped back, blinking in disbelief as he looked down and saw a dark stain begin to creep along his shirt. His hands instinctively flew to the knife hilt, but he knew enough not to pull it out. The blood began to flow through his fingers. He looked up at her, a soul wrenching pain in his eyes.

"Why Sam? I did it for you," he didn't even try to hide the hurt he felt at having been betrayed. "I would've done anything for you. Held on forever. It's always been to protect you, always. Why'd you have to rip my heart out? Was this the closure you were looking for?"

Then in a dying whisper he added, "Sam, I - love you."

Jack dropped to the floor dead. In complete shock she stared at his lifeless form. And then Colonel Carter began to scream.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sam! Sam! It's alright, wake up," Sam heard a familiar male voice in a haze.

Sam's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright. She was back in her lab. In her chair. Her head had been resting on her desk. Daniel was beside her looking worried, one hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, must've been some nightmare. You must've been here all night. I was walking down the corridor and heard you screaming," Daniel enlightened her softly.

"I killed him!" Sam exclaimed in a panic.

"You didn't kill anyone," Daniel soothed.

Sam slowly shook her head. It all started to come back to her. She'd been in her lab, sulking if she admitted it. She must have put her head down and fallen asleep. It had just been a dream. Yet it had seemed so real.

"What time is it?" she asked sheepishly.

Daniel smiled, "It's only 7."

Coming out of it she remembered the conversation she'd had with Mitchell the evening before. It came back to her in a flood. This was the same dream she'd had back on Thilana's planet when she'd been knocked out. Only in that one she hadn't rebuffed Jack's advances. The end result had been the same though. Her horrifically killing Jack then losing her mind.

"You've been under a lot of stress lately," Daniel comforted as he pulled up a stool next to her. "We all have. Want to tell me about it?"

Sam smiled weakly at him and then unburdened herself. She told him everything, from her one night with Jack right through to the horrible dream.

"Doesn't take a psychiatrist to analyse this one," Daniel laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. To her the dream seemed to make no sense at all.

Daniel put his hand on her arm and looked at her warmly.

"You two have had a connection for years," he began. "I saw it when I first met you on Abydos. And it's been there ever since. Sure you both tried to hide it. I know, you had to. Air Force rules. But there it was."

He watched as she flushed ever so slightly before continuing.

"Don't ya think this dream of your's is trying to tell you something?" he asked quietly.

"Like what, the Ori are coming," she laughed.

"No. Dreams are symbolic, and reality sometimes gets muddled up in them. I was thinking more along the lines that you need each other. Ok, it's Jack we're talking about. Not one to open up about what he feels. But you know don't you? Deep down you know he feels the same for you and that he'd do just about anything for you."

"You always were his favorite," he teased with a smile. Then more seriously he added," All this talk about how it could affect your career, or the gossip. Maybe this dream is telling you it wouldn't be as bad as you think, or that you could handle it. Come on Sam, you've more than proved yourself to everybody. Over and over again. No one's gonna doubt that you deserve to be where you're at professionally. And any who do, do they really matter?"

"What about killing him?" Sam choked back the tears.

Daniel moved his hand from her arm and took her hand in his.

"You did what you did months ago looking for closure. To cut free of that connection you have with him. That was probably what stabbing him symbolized. And your horror at having done it, well isn't that how you're feeling now? Horrified that you could want to kill what you two have?"

"I think you've been hanging around Dr. Mackenzie too much," Sam smirked at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Think about it, that's all I'm saying," Daniel patted her hand. More cheerfully he added, "And speaking of Doc Mackenzie, he thinks I'm almost ready to go back out there. And I agree. Getting bored wandering around this place."

"I told Cameron I'd meet up with him," he said as he stood up. "I'll see you later?"

Sam just nodded.

After Daniel had left she thought about what he had said. It made sense. Her dream brought to the surface her deep seeded and complicated feelings surrounding one Major General Jack O'Neill. Mixed up with her unspoken fear that they weren't doing well against the Ori.

She wanted to be with him. Needed him. But she had been afraid it would affect her career, directly or indirectly. They had waited so long, and instead of holding on to hope or trying to find away to make it work, she had pushed him away. Tried to kill what was between them. She was running from what they both wanted instead of fighting for it. Letting fear of reprimand or innuendo steal away their only chance.

The last time she'd seen Jack was the night he had come to Daniel's aid. It had been awkward for both of them. He could've left without seeking her out. But he didn't. He came to her lab and struck up a conversation, as uncomfortable as he seemed at the time. She knew now what he had been about to say. The same thing he had said in the dream just after she had stabbed him. He had been about to tell her that he loved her.

Sam heard her laptop ding, indicating new email and broke from her reverie to read it. What she saw shook her to the core.

_From: Gen T. Morsley, Chief of Staff_

_TO: Homeworld Security- all staff; SGC all staff; A51 – all staff_

_Subject: Retirement, Maj. Gen. J. O'Neill_

_Action Required: None_

_To all concerned Air Force and Civilian personnel, effective immediately be advised that Maj. Gen. Jonathan (Jack) O'Neill (USAF) has retired from his position as Director, Homeworld Security._

_I have assigned Maj Gen. T. Van Loan as Acting Director in the interim. _

_As per Maj Gen. O'Neill's request there will no retirement celebration. Jack's service record speaks for itself and he will be greatly missed. On your behalf, I have extended our sincerest appreciation for his contributions to the service over the years. _

_Gen. T. Morsley, Chief of Staff, USAF_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Retired? But? Sam couldn't believe it. Her mind brought her back to their one night together, as Sam and Jack. Not that it had far to travel. That night was never far from her thoughts.

Had she misread what he had said? Didn't he say something about being addicted to the program? Ok, no he didn't say that, she had come to that conclusion after his one liner. And now. Now he was gone. Did his experience in Atlantis have something to do with this? Or was it her?

Sam picked up her phone and dialled home. When her answering machine clicked on she keyed in her remote code. She had no new messages. He hadn't even called her to tell her himself. Why not? Should she try phoning him? They could still be friends, couldn't they? What if he needed her? She should call. She picked up the phone again and stared at it.

Her old self doubts began to resurface. What if he had simply decided to move on? That had been the plan hadn't it? So it had back fired for her, doesn't mean that it didn't work for him. What if he didn't want to hear from her? She put the phone back down.

She needed to clear her head. She'd meant to head for the showers, but instead found herself walking aimlessly through the halls of the SGC. She never noticed the odd looks she received from passing personnel, so in a daze she was.

Sam stopped suddenly and looked around. Her face lit up in a broad smile and her blue eyes flashed. Unconsciously she had headed straight for "the room". The same room where she and Jack had agreed to "leave" their feelings for each other in years ago. 'That's it!' her mind yelled. She knew what to do, and this time she really would have no regrets.

Her first course of action was to stop in to see General Landry. That visit had taken only five minutes. He didn't try to stand in her way and gave her a weeks leave. Then she headed full steam to the elevator. While she waited for the doors to open, Daniel and Cameron stopped her.

"Hey, just heading for some breakfast. Wanna join us?" Cameron said, stopping beside her.

"Nope," Sam grinned at him. "Got some leave. Have some swooping and sweeping to do."

Cam looked at her as though she was losing it. Kinda nice to see that grin back though, he thought to himself. Out loud he asked, "Did you get that memo about General O'Neill?"

"Yup," Sam was dancing from one foot to another still smiling broadly. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. And everyone thought she was so smart.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked, almost laughing. Sam's mood was contagious and he was sure he knew just what her cryptic comment implied.

The elevator doors opened and Sam stepped in. Turning to look at the two men she gave them her brightest smile. As the doors closed they heard her answer. "To Oz."

Daniel looked at Cam, a wide smile on his face.

"What was that all about?" Mitchell asked Daniel.

From out of no where Teal'c appeared.

"Was that Colonel Carter just departing?" Teal'c enquired, hands behind his back, an inquisitive look across his features.

"It was," Daniel smiled.

"I see," was Teal'c's thoughtful response. And then with an uncharacteristic grin, "I hope she remembers to pack the insect repellent."

With that he continued his saunter down the corridor.

"You mean…" Cam began.

"You heard the lady; she's off to see the wizard. Only I think this one will be found in Minnesota," Daniel chuckled.

"That's –nice," Cam smiled. "Ok, well let's go eat. I'm starving."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack pulled the canoe back up onto shore and set it against the cabin. It usually relaxed him to take the small craft out into the pond and fish out there. He'd been at it most of the day. But like most days, he was finding it hard to unwind. It had only been a weekend since his departure. He knew he had to give it time. Addictions weren't easy to get over, and this one could prove to be damn near impossible.

He'd had lots of time alone to mull over Woolsey's well intentioned bumbling. It didn't change anything though. Even if she didn't have to face official consequences, there would still be the Air Force rumor mill. She'd hate people gossiping about her, speculating. No, nothing had changed.

And just like every day since that night, he was haunted with thoughts of her. He wondered if it would eventually drive him nuts, not knowing what was going on in her life. When she went off on missions. If she made it back ok.

Maybe he should call, he thought. He wondered if she'd seen the memo yet, and if so what her reaction had been. Maybe she was relieved? Jack took a deep breath and let it out.

What the hell was wrong with him? They were still friends. That hadn't changed. Ok, sure, she wanted to move on and get over whatever it was they had. Didn't mean she still didn't think of him as a friend. Friends could call friends, couldn't they?

He pulled his cell phone from his cargo pants pocket and began to dial. What the hell, if she wasn't home he'd hang up. If she was, well just an old friend calling to say 'Hi'. No big deal. Doesn't mean anything. Out of habit he pressed the speed dial for her cell phone. Well, that's ok. If she was off world, he'd get the message thingy. He would hang up without leaving one.

He heard the phone begin to ring and was startled to hear a simultaneous ringing coming from around the corner of the cabin.

"Colonel Carter," he heard, both from the phone and from around the corner. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey," he said, speaking into the phone while walking around until he saw her.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked, a wide smile brightening his handsome face.

Sam laughed and closed her phone. He did the same. They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. A million things raced through Jack's head. From _what was she doing here_, to _oh thank God she's here_.

"We need to talk," Sam began. "I've been thinking."

"Really?" Jack asked with mock surprise. His heart now racing with anticipation.

"Smart ass," she quipped, still smiling. "You know, I've always wanted to say that to you, _Jack_."

Jack just shrugged then chuckled. "Glad I could be here for you then."

"So let's go back a few months," Sam continued. "The one thing we agreed keeping us apart, even if you retired- which you have - is that my conduct could be called into question officially. Well, there's a solution. In two words –Za'tarc test. We still have the equipment and it's better than a lie detector. I could prove we never broke regulations while working together, without a doubt."

Jack nodded with a slight cock of his head.

"Never thought of that," was his response, knowing that the official perception was no longer the issue. "What about the 'unofficial' gossip grapevine? The innuendos? That wouldn't get to you?"

Sam tilted her head and gave him a seductive smile.

"I'm a Colonel in the United States Air Force mister. I haven't run from a fight yet. And there's no way I'm going to let some gossiping nits keep me from you. If it's a fight they want, I say _Bring it on_".

"Nits, you say?" he was openly amused. Walking slowly towards her he added, "You have no idea how that little speech of yours just turned me on."

Sam laughed, "Good, because that's what I was going for."

More seriously she added, "I love you Jack O'Neill. I made a mistake. I was wrong. I could never get over you. I don't care what people say as long as I'm with you. I've proved myself enough."

Jack put his arms around her waist, pulling her close so that their bodies were melded. He wanted to believe. Needed to believe. He looked searchingly into her big blue eyes.

"And you know," Sam said slyly, knowing she had to convince him still. "It's not like I'd be the General's wife now would it? More like you'd be the Colonel's…."

She let it hang, a mischievous grin on her face.

Jack's head snapped back slightly and he looked at her with something akin to awe.

"Was that your idea of a proposal?" he goaded with a boyish grin. "Gee Sam, even I coulda done better than that."

"Does that mean you accept?" she held her breath.

"On one condition," he drawled teasingly.

"That is?" she chuckled, she knew the answer.

"One night. Then another, then another, always," he whispered as he began to bend his head towards her's.

Just as their lips were about to touch she turned her head away.

"Well look at that!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Jack tried to follow where she was looking. Somewhere out over the pond. He didn't see anything. At least nothing worth breaking away from a long awaited kiss. '_Way to break the mood Sam_,' he smirked inwardly.

"What?" he asked aloud.

"A sunset," she answered simply, looking back at him, her beautiful blues twinkling in the dusk.

Just before claiming her lips in a slow drawn out kiss she heard him mutter, "So it is. So it is."

It was to be the first of many.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Special Request: If you have enjoyed this work of fiction, please click on my name, then on my home page link. It will bring you to youtube where you can watch the wonderful video, Rooftops, created for this chapter by Hope Leslie Hermnharry. It's amazing and goes perfectly with this chapter. **

**Each chapter has a video. You'll find them by selecting her name then choosing: Just One Night, created for ch 1, Tonight I wanna cry, created for ch 2, and Who Knew, created for Ch 3. They truly capture how the characters felt during each of these chapters. Please give her fb or post a comment to encourage her muse. Thank you. **

_DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission._


End file.
